charmedfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Phoebe Halliwell
Penny(avó) * Allen Halliwell (avô) * Patty Halliwell (mãe) * Victor Bennet (Pai) * Coop (Marido) * Prudence Johnna Halliwell, Irmãs de Prudence (Filhas) * Prudence Halliwell(Irmã) * Piper Halliwell(Irmã) * Paige Matthews (Meio-Irmã) * Leo Wyatt (Cunhado) * Henry Mitchell (Cunhado) * Wyatt Halliwell(Sobrinho) * Chris Halliwell(Sobrinho) * Melinda Halliwell(Sobrinha) * Tamora e Kat Mitchell (Sobrinhas) * Henry Mitchell, Jr (Sobrinho) |ativos = Premonição * Levitação * Empatia |básicos = Feitiços * Poções * Vidência |itens = Livro das Sombras |trabalho = Colunista/Romancista |guardião = Leo Wyatt |lealdade = As Encantadas * Elise Rothman }} Phoebe Halliwell é uma poderosa bruxa, e uma das Encantadas, que com o poder de premonição, desde o ventre, e mais tarde desenvolveu levitaçãoEla desenvolveu esse poder em "The Honeymoon's Over". e empatiaComo visto em "Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1".. Ela é filha de Victor Bennett e Patricia Halliwell, irmã de Prue, Piper Halliwell e meia-irmã de Paige Matthews. Após a morte de sua irmã, ela encontrou uma chave para retornar a ser uma Encantada, e ela abraçou a seu destino, mesmo que tivesse uma relação forte e ter se casado com Cole Turner, que culminou em divórcio e derrota delel. Com o tempo, ela superou esses relacionamento, e tornou-se colunista na Bay Mirror, e casou-se com Coop, com que tem P.J, Parker e P. Halliwell. Vista nas cenas finais de "Forever Charmed". Biografia Pré-Parto e Nascimento Phoebe foi concebida no início de 1975 por Patricia Halliwell. Momentos depois, Patty foi visitada pela irmã de Phoebe, Piper e seu marido. Os dois lhe disseram sobre a gravidez e a existência de um terceiro bebê; entretanto, as memórias foram apagadas posteriormente pelo futuro marido de Phoebe, Coop. thumb|left|200px|Patty grávida com Prue e Piper fazendo um feitiço. Tempo depois, Patty e Victor se separaram, sem saber que Patty esperava um bebê. Patty, também, nem suspeitou da gravidez quando ela teve uma premonição depois de sentir um nó no estômago, que era na verdade, Phoebe. No entanto, um feiticeiro chamado Nicholas sabia da existência da terceira criança de Patty, e a chantageou para que lhe fosse concedido imunidade dos poderes das irmãs. No dia 02 de Novembro de 1975, Patty teve uma terceira filha, nomeada Phoebe, constituindo as Encantadas, e as irmãs com o Poder das Três. Phoebe nasceu na Mansão Halliwell, o que causou uma conexão entre ela e o Nexus Espiritual Revelado por Prue em "Is There a Woogy in the House?". Quando ela nasceu, ela deu a sua mãe uma premonição dela abraçando os três filhas mais velhas, como adultos Revelado por Patty no dia do casamento de Piper em "Just Harried"., no entanto, Penny vinculou seus poderes e apagou suas memórias de possuí-los, a fim de evitar que Nicholas chegasse até elas. O planejamento de desvincular de Nicholas foi tratado. Em algum momento, Victor voltou para a família, feliz de que finalmente seria capaz de criá-las como meninas mortais. Infância thumb|200px|Phoebe com a boneca Barbie. Phoebe e suas irmãs foram criadas na mansão Halliwell por seus pais, apesar de sua avó materna, Penny, ter uma grande presença em suas vida, ajudando-as a elevar o mais velho de dois por alguns meses, enquanto Victor não estava na cidade. Phoebe aprendeu a nadar antes que ela pudesse caminhar, fazendo com que Victor a comparasse como um peixe. Revelado por Victor em "Thank You for Not Morphing". Em 1977, Patty estava grávida de um quarto filho, fruto de seu relacionamento com Sam Wilder. No entanto, Phoebe e suas irmãs eram jovens demais para reconhecer os sinais da gravidez, e simplesmente acreditavam que sua mãe havia engordado. Revelado por Patty em "Charmed Again, Part 1". Outra vez, a família estava planejando ir a um piquenique, mas choveu, e assim Patty arrumou todo o material, levou para a casa, e comeram o piquenique no chão da sala. Revelado em "Thank You for Not Morphing". Dois meses depois, no dia de Natal, Patty, Victor, Prue, Piper e Phoebe foram gravados, provavelmente por Penny. O vídeo foi guardado por Victor por muitos anos. Os presente de Natal que foram dados as meninas incluia uma boneca Barbie para Phoebe. Victor e Patty se divorciaram; Victor se mudou para Nova York. Morte de Patty thumb|left|220px|Patty lendo uma história para Phoebe. Em 1978, Patty foi morta pelo Demônio da Água no Lago Skylark, onde Prue e Piper frequentava, e Phoebe era muito nova para ir com elas Revelado em "P3 H2O". Como Phoebe tinha por volta de três anos de idade, ela não teve nenhuma lembrança de sua mãe, o que causou grande tristeza pelos anos seguintes de sua vida. As três irmãs estavam presentes no funeral de Patty, após Grams ter levado-as para a praia, na tentativa de animá-las. thumb|200px|Desenho da Lily. Phoebe e suas irmãs seriam criadas, agora, por Victor e Penny, que frequentemente discutiam sobre a educação que receberiam e se os poderes delas nunca deveriam ter sidos desvinculados. Apesar de seres mortais, as irmãs fizeram amizade com uma fada, chamada Lilly; Prue ainda era capaz de ver os trolls. Phoebe e suas irmãs eram amigas de Lyssa Ainsley e várias crianças que viviam na casa em frente a deles, "basicamente crescendo" com eles. Eles provavelmente frequentaram a mesma escola, onde Phoebe já estava matriculada a um mês. Visita ao futuro Em 1985, Phoebe foi levada para o ano de 2002 por um feitiço lançado por sua futura eu, que queria ter uma resposta para saber se ela devia ou não casar com Cole Turner. Phoebe estava confusa a respeito de onde ela estava e de como ela estava no sótão, que Penny havia trancado. Seu futuro eu eventualmente lhe disse que ela tinha viajado para a frente no tempo, e disse-lhe que ela, o futuro Piper, Cole e Leo Wyatt eram, do mesmo tempo, afirmando que a futuro Paige era sobrinha de Patty. Relutante, Phoebe não acreditou, mas seu futuro mostrou a ela o álbum de fotos que Victor tinha enviado a ela em um Natal. Enquanto Phoebe estava sendo cuidada por Cole, Kurzon atacou, que a fez desmaiar. Após acordar, Leo a orbitou para as Regiões Superiores para que ela fosse mantida em segurança, já que ela agora era alvo de Kurzon. Mais tarde, Leo voltou com Phoebe para a Mansão, apenas para descobrir que a Phoebe Idosa estava morrendo. Suas últimas palavras significa que o feitiço não era mais necessário, e Phoebe foi devolvida para casa. A Futura Piper pensou que Grams iria apagar suas memórias no tempo dela quando Phoebe começasse a falar de Magia. Como visto em "The Three Faces of Phoebe". Adolescência Primeiros Anos Adulta Morte de Penny Revelação como bruxa Traços Aparência Personalidade Poderes e Habilidades Poderes Naturais *'Empatia': Poderes Básicos Habilidades Relacionamentos Vida Romântica Coop Cole Turner Dex Lawson Drake Demond Outros interesses românticos Familia Penny Halliwell Pai Mãe Prue Halliwell thumb|left|250px|Phoebe dando "conselhos" para Prue quando Jack ligara para ver se Prue queria sair com ele. O relacionamento entre as duas foi bem mais complicada. Prue teve cuidar de Phoebe quando ela estava crescendo, o que a tornou muito defensiva. Entretanto, Phoebe a via como mãe, e não como irmã, o que tornou difícil falar com ela. Além disso, Prue ficara frustrada pela falta de responsabilidade de Phoebe, e provavelmente com inveja pela morte de Patty e a saída de Victor não tê-la forçado a assumir a responsabilidade para a família. Prue ficara com raiva após achar que Phoebe tivesse dado em cima de seu noivo, Roger. Mas após a redescoberta de seus poderes, e a volta de Nova York fez-lhas ficarem mais próximas. Ela caíram brevemente por causa da influência de Andras, que resultou da quebra do Poder das Três; mas que logo foi corrigida após a restauração das relações. E ela ficara chateada por descobrir que Phoebe tinha fingido vencer Cole Turner. thumb|250px|Prue e jaqueta de Prue. Após a morte de Prue, Phoebe ficou forte para mostrar a Piper que era possível resistir, e acabou não chorando tão quanto ela! Assim, pouco tempo depois, Phoebe acaba chorando de tristeza, por sentir muito a falta e lembrou-se de que ela pagara uma jaqueta escondida e Prue ficara zangada com Piper por achar que foi ela, e Phoebe nunca pudera desmentir. Piper Halliwell Paige Matthews Leo Wyatt Filhas Sobrinhos Amigos Billie Jenkins Elise Rothman Carreira Notas É descrita pelos demônios e pela Fonte com "a mais fraca", "menos poderosa" e "mais vulnerável" das "Encantadas". Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:As Encantadas Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Bruxas de Alto Nivel Categoria:Empatas